Spot Inspection
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Ash is denied a started by professor Oak so he reports the professor. The Kanto pokemon league takes advantage of Ash's journey and assigns someone to journey with him to do surprise inspections of the gyms to see if they need new gym leaders (seriously, most of the Kanto Gyms were messed up)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Great news everybody! My copyright finally went through so this mega update is to celebrate! My short story is called 'The Stranger' and you can find it on amazon. There will be a link to it on the Facebook page for my stories. I want to thank everyone for supporting as I write and for anyone who ends up getting my story. This is hopefully the latest step to becoming a full-time writer.**

 **AN: As usual in my Pokémon stories Ash is starting his journey at 18.**

Spot Inspection

Chapter 1

-Ash-

Rolling his eyes, Ash Ketchum watched as Gary Oak grandstanded outside of Professor Oak's lab, raising up a basic Pokéball as if it was the Indigo League trophy. After a speech the prick had probably rehearsed for hours in the mirror the night before, Gary and his cheer squad departed in their sportscar down the road. "So much money wasted on that ego." He rolled his eyes, walking up to the lab and knocking on the door.

"Ah, Ash." The old professor greeted when the door slid open, the man putting on a smile that looked perfect. It was quick to come, wasn't stiff, and the sympathy in the man's eyes even seemed genuine. None of it fooled Ash for a second. "I'm sorry young man, you're too late. I just gave the last starter away to Gary." _'As far as you know anyway.'_

"But you knew how many trainers were coming today!" he protested, not showing he heard the old man's telegraphed thoughts.

"I'm sorry Ash, but sometimes complications arise. I did the best that I could but sometimes things just don't work out the way you want them." The professor did his utmost to look like the words were truly painful to say. _'Like you threatening Gary's chance at the league.'_

Luckily Ash didn't have to hide his anger, the lie the professor wove together being more than enough to justify him storming away. As he stalked back towards his home he felt his rage growing and growing at the reason behind the Professor trying to ruin his league chance. When they were kids he and Gary had started as friends but had become rivals when they started trainer school at Oaks lab. Gary had been the best in the class in the beginning, having been raised by the Professor, but when Ash had actually started trying at the school he had quickly overtaken his once friend. Jealousy on Gary's part had burned the bridge that had been their friendship. The professor, having lost every other relative over the years, was desperate to keep Gary close and happy.

A month after he had overtaken Gary in the class the professor had kicked him out, siting that there wasn't enough room for everyone there and if Ash was doing that well then, he'd be fine on his own without the school. His mother had homeschooled him after that, with help from her old friend Spencer Hale. He hadn't seen the Oak family much outside of passing since then and had hoped that they had let things go, apparently not.

"Ash!" his mom smiled at him, genuine care in her smile as she turned to him, a box of homemade 'support Ash' banners in her hand "You're back soon. So what Pokémon did my future League Champion get?...Ash?" Her smile slowly fell off as she took in his anger.

"The professor refused to give me a starter." He hissed out, moving over to their video phone as he punched in the league contact information while his mother struggled to avoid cursing up a storm behind him.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon League, Kanto branch. For questions about Gym locations press one, for questions about League regulations press two, to report abnormal Pokémon activity press three, to report Team Rocket activity press four, to speak to an operator for other concerns please press five." The automated recording toned out lifelessly as the league symbol spun on the screen.

Pressing button five he waited for a moment before, with a click, he was looking at a League operator who smiled the plastic smile of customer service. "Hello, how may I help you?" the operator asked him, at least trying to sound interested.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm here to report Professor Samuel Oak for abuse of authority and breaking laws regarding the Kanto League." He told her seriously as the woman let out a small squawk of surprise at what he said, falling out of her chair.

"What?!" the woman's shout drew a lot of attention from others in her office.

"Professor Samuel Oak has broken multiple laws set up by the Pokémon League of Kanto." He repeated.

"I…I'll send a league investigator." The woman stammered, "Do you have an address they can go to?"

"Thirteen Oran Berry road, Pallet Town." He told her as she nodded, the screen going black as the call was ended. It was less than ten minutes later that he saw a purple flash outside as an Officer Jenny appeared with an Alakazam via teleport.

"Mr. Ketchum I assume?" Jenny asked as he approached her, Alakazam looking around lazily.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, shaking her hand, "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"You raised serious allegations, did you expect me to take a month to even schedule coming down?" she asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Well you are the government." He quipped before he could stop himself as the woman looked amused despite herself.

"Jokes aside, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." The officer told him seriously as she pulled out a pen and pad of paper to write down his statement.

"I went to the lab today to get my starter to begin my journey." He told her seriously, omitting going into how annoying it was seeing Gary grandstand, "When I got there, Oak told me that there were no starters left and that there was no possible way to get one for me."

"It's possible that it was a mistake," Jenny frowns as she writes down his statement "It is required for each professor to have enough Pokémon for every new trainer but not having one isn't exactly a sign of malicious intent or abuse of power."

"He was lying." Ash deadpanned "He still had starters and was doing this to help his grandson's chances at winning the Indigo league. I have some small psychic ability, so I was able to pick up his surface thoughts."

"Ala!" the psychic Pokémon nodded as he finished speaking, "Alakazam!"

"You're telling the truth." Jenny frowned as she observed the psychic Pokémon who Ash assumed had been reading his thoughts as he spoke. Pulling out a phone she walked a short distance away and made a call, within minutes more agents were teleporting in. "Mr. Ketchum, please come with us." The first officer Jenny said as the group started heading towards the massive Pokémon Lab "It seems we need to get you a starter."

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned, falling into stride beside the league officials as they got to the lab, knocking on the door as a confused Oak answered it.

"What can I do for you?" the man asked, doing an admittedly good job of hiding his surprise and fear at the large group of government officials.

"Samuel Oak, you are being placed under arrest for deliberately abusing the power granted to you by the Pokémon League of Kanto, sabotaging trainers of the Indigo League, and theft of Pokémon." The first Jenny said as her Alakazam probed the professor, further conforming what Ash had told them earlier.

"Theft of Pokémon?" he asked in confusion at the last part.

"There are a set number of starters for each trainer and he lied to avoid giving you one that means that he was keeping one for himself or he gave it to someone else." The professor flinched at the second part.

"You gave Gary two Pokémon, didn't you?" he sighed out as the Alakazam nodded. Rubbing her temples, the Jenny had the old man taken away despite protests as the rest of the agents moved about through the lab. "So, what happens now?" he asked as people started accessing the records the professor had to see what was in the ranch.

"An announcement will be put out that no new Pokémon will be kept at this laboratory until a new regional professor is decided." Jenny told him as a few agents left back wherever they came from "All trainers will be required to keep any Pokémon they catch on hand and warned to not catch more than they can handle." They kept walking towards the room that the system marked held Pokémon for breeding, new trainers, and research so he could get a starter that didn't already have a trainer. "But you do happen to offer an interesting opportunity for us."

"What's that?" he asked confused as they opened the door, the various Pokémon that were out of their balls looked up at the sound.

"The League is required to do inspections on the gyms on a routine basis, but we've had our suspicions that the Gym leaders are getting hints about when they come and do their best to put on a good show. Not every inspector has an Alakazam that can deep probe thoughts safely and given that those are mostly reserved for investigations against dangerous criminals there isn't much we can do."

"So, what are you asking me to do?" he wasn't picking up any surface thoughts from the woman, having an Alakazam perhaps having caused her to develop some mental defenses.

"We have a young member of the league agency who joined us instead of starting a journey. They'll travel with you to inspect the eight primary gyms without being scheduled. They will be forbidden from revealing these inspections to the other gym leaders and can't prepare for your surprise visit. I already received word from my higher ups who thought of the idea and have agreed to let you have two Pokémon from here instead of one as our thanks."

"Some company does sound good," he gave a grin "and there's no way I'm turning down two starters."

"There's an honest answer." Jenny teased him as he went about and interacted with the different Pokémon. Eventually walking out with a happy Slakoth who seemed oddly energetic as well as a scythe who seemed to decide Ash needed protecting. "Interesting picks." Jenny mused as they went back out to see many more agents and researchers running about the lab to keep operating properly, one approaching with a standard issue Pokédex.

"Indigo league, here I come!" Ash grinned, Slakoth cheering happily from his shoulders while Scyther nodded, eager for good battles to come.

 **AN: Alright, a few things about this story. First is that it will only take place during the Indigo League arc, so after the Indigo league this story ends, and I don't plan a sequel as the gyms of the other regions weren't as messed up as Kanto in my opinion. Second, this will be a crack story so expect some goofy things and an OP Ash. His Slakoth for example doesn't have truant as its ability but instead has 'Huge power' so his already massive attack stat as a slaking will be doubled. Since this story only covers indigo league I don't have to use logic and can be OP if I want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Great news everybody! My copyright finally went through so this mega update is to celebrate! My short story is called 'The Stranger' and you can find it on amazon. There will be a link to it on the Facebook page for my stories. I want to thank everyone for supporting as I write and for anyone who ends up getting my story. This is hopefully the latest step to becoming a full-time writer.**

Spot Inspection

Chapter 2

-Ash-

"Alright, so who am I travelling with?" he asked the officer as they left the Laboratory, his new Pokédex pinging as he got the message every Kanto registered trainer received about how the Lab was facing difficulties and so any Pokémon captured would be kept with the trainer, warning them not to catch more than they can handle if they can't keep their Pokémon somewhere else.

"My little sister." the officer pointed to the road at the bottom of the hill with the lab where he saw another of the practically identical Jenny family waiting, this one looking about his age.

"Sup," the bluenette grinned, flashing him the peace sign "names Jane. You the guy who made the call about the prof right?"

"Yeah, I'm Ash." He nodded, "This is Slakoth and Scyther." The two Pokémon wave in greeting, Slakoth having decided it was a scarf.

"I'll let you two get to it." The older Jenny smiled, pulling her sister into a hug "Travel safe and be sure to call me every time you reach a city, alright J?"

"You got it sis," his new travelling companion returned the hug, "me and Growlithe have this covered. We'll make you proud!"

"You already have brat." The older Jenny chuckled, ruffling her sister's hair as the younger sibling squawked in playful indignation.

"Come on," he told Jane with a smile as the elder officer went back to the lab, "we can grab a bite to eat at my place before we head out." It would be a good way to get to know the person he would travel with at least. Jane shrugged and fell into step beside him as they made their way back to his house where he saw his mom waiting.

"Ash!" his mom jumped the fence and pulled him into a hug, "You got your starter…s?"

"I'm helping the league have an excuse to do spot inspections for the main eight gyms in case they're pulling anything like Oak was." He told her and felt fear as he saw the teasing gleam enter his mother eyes.

"So, you got two starters and a pretty girl to travel with." She summed up, her tone teasing as he and Jane blushed, "First day on your journey and you're already bringing cute girls home to meet your mother, your father would be so proud of you."

"Mooooooom!" he groaned, hiding his face in his hands as even Scyther and Slakoth cackled at his suffering.

"And these two!" she turns to the Pokémon as their cackling stops "They're so adorable!" she pulls Scyther and Slakoth into a hug as the two attempted to squirm for freedom. "All joking aside, I'm glad you can do your journey Ash." His mom's teasing smile easing into a sincere one as she stroked his cheek, "I'm so proud of you and your dad would be as well. Now come!" his mom clapped her hands together and ushered them inside "We feast!"

"Huzzah!" he and Jane exclaimed together, grinning at the unexpected synchronization as they enter to see the smorgus board of food his mom made and his neighbors there to celebrate the start of his journey. "So, Jane," he asked as they approached the food table, filling their plates "what made you join the league itself instead of taking a journey?"

"My family are almost all police officers," she told him "mostly for the cities themselves but some of us do work for the league like my sister is. Ever since I was a kid I looked up to her, wanted to be just like her. She was strong, she was confident, and she didn't take any shit from anybody. So, I didn't feel like I needed to do a journey or compete in the league. Then the reality sunk in once I started working for the government."

"Paperwork?" he chuckled at her tone.

"Paperwork." She nodded, making a disgusted expression before they both chuckled "Anyway, this way I get to actually get to do some travelling, at least for your journey, and even catch some Pokémon. If I get strong enough I can try to join one of the special investigation branches who look into things like team rocket activity and do more heavy battling."

"Well I could always use a sparring buddy for my team," he bumped her shoulder "we might be able to help you get to decent standards." He gave her a teasing grin as she swatted his shoulder, the two of them relaxing as they found a rhythm to work off of.

"Keep it up league boy, I'm doing the work of inspecting the gyms, you're just meant to show up and look pretty." She scoffed, her Growlithe yipping in agreement.

"You know, this means war." He declared dramatically as Slakoth and Scyther cried out in agreement. They spent the next hour chatting and eating, relaxing as Ash's neighbors all took the opportunity to wish him luck, and in some cases tell him they were planning on betting on him to win the league.

"Be safe you two!" his mom waved as they set out on the road to Viridian city, "Call me when you get there and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Mooooooom!" he groaned out, hiding his blush as his mom cackled at her teasing.

"Your mom is certainly interesting." Jane gave an awkward chuckle as they entered the Viridian forest, Slakoth walking beside them to build his stamina while Scyther and Growlithe were resting in their Pokéballs, having eaten too much at the party to be able to move without being sick.

"That's one way to put it." Ash grumbled, pulling out his new Pokédex as he flipped through the functions, "Hey Slakoth, hold up, I want to check your move set." Seeing his starter posing for the camera he scanned the little sloth Pokémon.

"Slakoth, the slacker Pokémon." The Pokédex's computerized voice began, "Type: Normal. Known ability(s) truant. Gender ratio: fifty, fifty. Average height: two feet seven inches. Average weight: fifty-three pounds. Egg group: field."

"That's just the average information," he frowned, "where's the, ah!"

"Slakoth, status: captured. Ability: Huge Power. Height: Three feet three inches. Weight, sixty-eight pounds. Current moves: scratch, yawn, encore, slash, and ice punch."

"Ice punch?" Jane muses, "An egg move?"

"It's ability though," he gaped "It said they only ever had truant." His face split into a wide grin "This is awesome buddy!"

"Slakoth!" the first stage Pokémon cheered happily.

"Must be why the professor had him in the lab," Jane grinned, rubbing the happy pokemon's head "an anomaly in the species, you're already evolved little guy."

"Ice punch is a good move to train with for now," he decided, knowing the first gym had rock and ground types "we can battle the bird Pokémon in the forest as we walk."

"Koth!" Slakoth began scurrying around the path as they walked looking for anything to battle as his fist showed faint signs of frost on the claws.

"Ch-cha." The weak cry was almost drowned out by the piercing angry shrieks of nearby spearow. Not even hesitating, Ash took off towards the sound, Jane running alongside him and Slakoth in the lead. Entering a clearing he saw a badly beaten Pikachu being pecked by a spearow horde.

"Ice punch!" he yelled out, scooping up a rock and throwing it at the vicious bird Pokémon, the local spearow having always been cruel and sadistic.

"Slakoth!" his starter lunged at the surprised birds and started swinging its arms, frozen claws glowing as the birds got hit by the super effective attack. The birds took to the sky at the new threat and began to circle, screeching and swooping on occasion.

"Gotcha!" he scooped up the Pikachu, not going to bother with a Pokéball in case it was already connected to one or in case the attempted capture failed. "Slakoth, come on!" he yelled as they took off running towards Viridian city. Slakoth rushed over, jumping up onto his shoulders, swinging frozen claws at any spearow that came close as the flock followed after them.

"Gotta say Ash," Jane panted as they continued to sprint, the flock on their heels as Slakoth kept them from getting too close "you sure know how to show a girl an interesting time."

"Gotta do something to keep you around." he gave a frantic chuckle before scowling as it began to rain "Oh come on!" noticing a landmark he let out a loud curse, "Veer right!" he yelled out, as they changed direction slightly "We're coming up on the Viridian fall!"

"The what?!" Jane yelled, grunting as she threw a rock at the head of one of the larger spearow.

"Big ass cliff with a waterfall!" he panted, his legs burning as he forced himself to keep sprinting. Jane was doing better than he was, probably as she had been training for police work since she was a kid, but he could tell it wasn't easy on her either.

"Are you kidding me?!" she screamed out, stumbling slightly as the spearow began to swoop down faster and faster, Slakoth's strikes beginning to slow as he kept swinging ice punch.

"There's a slope coming up so get ready to slide and keep running!" he yelled out, jumping onto it and sliding, the dirt ground already turning to mud in the pouring rain. Up ahead he saw a girl fishing, not at all bothered by the weather.

"Run!" Jane yelled to the girl who looked up with a scowl before her eyes widened at the flock of angry spearow.

"What did you idiots do?!" the angry orange haired girl screeched, fumbling to put away her fishing rod as he and Jane ran past her.

"We didn't do anything!" he protested, not bothering to wait for the other person as they didn't have time to stop for someone who was apparently more concerned about a fishing rod than their own safety. A roar from the river behind them shakes the ground louder than any thunder as they continue to Viridian, "Was that a Gyarados?!" he yelled, Slakoth completely spent by this point and just hanging on as they ran.

"Whatever it was," Jane threw another rock behind them "most of the flock are going the other way now." Which was true, only a handful of the meanest spearow left were still following them.

"Pika." The tired voice of the Pikachu called out for the first time in their mad run for safety, the injured Pokémon trying to move out of Ash's grip.

"Don't move little guy, you'll just hurt yourself more!" he tried to tell it only to yell when he tripped over a root, the rain having blurred his vision. A higher pitched yell showed that Jane had fallen as well as they all skid, Slakoth and Pikachu falling form his grip as the remaining spearow began to caw in victory.

"Pi…ka…!" the mouse Pokémon growled out, forcing itself to its feet as the storm raged and the spearow circle moved lower and lower. A bolt of lightning struck a tree, lighting the branches only for the flames to get quenched by the pouring rain. "PI…KA..!" Ash could see the Pokémon tense it's muscles even as he and Jane struggled to get up, their bodies exhausted and hurting. "PIKACHU!" with a scream the Pokémon leapt skyward and got hit by a bolt of lightning, glowing with raw power before releasing it in the most destructive electric attack Ash had ever seen, Spearow crying out in pain as they were sent flying, all of them rendered unconscious and immobile. "Cha." The little moues Pokémon panted proudly before its eyes rolled up and he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Great news everybody! My copyright finally went through so this mega update is to celebrate! My short story is called 'The Stranger' and you can find it on amazon. There will be a link to it on the Facebook page for my stories. I want to thank everyone for supporting as I write and for anyone who ends up getting my story. This is hopefully the latest step to becoming a full-time writer.**

Spot Inspection

Chapter 3

-Ash-

Breaths sharp and short, Ash paced back and forth in the lobby of the Viridian Pokémon center, Jane sat on a sofa with a whimpering Growlithe in her lap. After Pikachu had blasted away the remaining spearow flock he and Jane had forced themselves to their feet, getting to the city as fast as their exhausted bodies could carry him with an unconscious Pikachu and Slakoth in tow. They had run into a problem at first when the local officer Jenny had stopped them under suspicion of being Pokémon thieves and it was only Jane diffusing the situation that stopped him from punching the imbecile for the baseless accusation and allowed them to get to the center as fast as they could.

That had been an hour before and he hadn't heard anything since. Growlithe had insisted on staying out to keep them company, doing his best to cheer them up while Scyther insisted on standing guard over Pikachu and Slakoth. Since the frantic Nurse Joy had wheeled the two Pokémon back into the medical bay with a chansey in tow he had been pacing back and forth, tapping random rhythms in sporadic bursts and checking the red surgery room light by the minute.

"Ash enough!" apparently Jane had had enough of his pacing, Growlithe yipping alongside his trainer as they pulled Ash onto the couch. "I know you're worried about them but pacing a hole in the ground is only going to wear you out more, it does, nothing to help and you still need rest." She rubbed his back as Growlithe pushed his head under Ash's hand and whimpered till he began to pet the small canine Pokémon.

"I," he yawned, his body starting to shut down now that he had finally stopped moving "I suppose you might be right." His eyes started drifting shut despite how much he tried to force them not to.

"I'll wake you the second Nurse Joy comes out." Jane promised him as she laid him down on the couch, Growlithe settling on his chest to make sure he stayed there.

"O-okay." He yawned, his breathing levelling out as his exhaustion caught up with him and he slipped into the realm of dreams.

-Jane-

Sighing softly, Jane looked at the guy she had been assigned to travel with, Growlithe drifting off as well on top of him. The guy was interesting at least, and with what happened earlier she knew he had some heart to him. Walking over to the video phones she typed in the number for the Oak laboratory, her sister picking up after a few rings.

"J!" her elder sibling beamed at her "I see you made…it…what happened?" her older sister's exuberance quickly became serious upon seeing Jane's expression.

"A violent Spearow flock," she explained "Ash and I were travelling to Viridian when we heard a Pokémon screaming in pain. Rushing to the source we saw an entire flock of spearow savaging a Pikachu. Ash's Slakoth attacked the spearow as we grabbed the Pikachu and started running to the city, the flock chasing us, Ash's Slakoth attacking any it could with Ice Punch from Ash's back. We passed a river where something that I believe was a Gyarados scared away most of the flock. Ash and I tripped and couldn't get up easily. A storm had started, and the Pikachu managed to get up and leapt up into the air. A bolt of lightning hit the Pikachu and it used it to fuel an electric attack that took out the rest of the flock. We managed to get to Viridian, despite one of our local cousins accusing us of being Pokémon thieves for having injured Pokémon not in a Pokéball, but now we're at the Pokémon center where the Pikachu and Slakoth are being treated. Ash is passed out on the sofa as we ran most of the way from Pallet town and he hasn't stopped moving since we got here."

"What?!" her sister's eyes widened at that before Jane saw her take a deep calming breath, "Alright, I assume you're both uninjured?"

"We're tired, got some bruises and scrapes, but nothing major." Jane assured her sister.

"Good, I'll let me team have some exercise and work on mitigating that flock. If they're that large and that violent then they can't be ignored. I'll be sure to have a word with Jasmine as well about calling you and Mr. Ketchum thieves. She's always been a little gung ho."

"Yeah, I can tell." She grunted, rubbing her stiff neck "I'm going to call, Ash's mom and give her a head's up as well. Catch you later sis."

"Stay safe J!" the screen went black as she typed in the number Delia Ketchum had given her as a precaution. One repeat of the story later and assuring the woman that none of them were hurt, she was finally able to sit back and relax.

"You!" a high-pitched screeching voice came from the entrance as she her chair back to see an orange haired girl she recognized as the one who had been fishing during their mad run after a moment. Then she noticed the orangette was holding a charred and shredded bike.

"Me?" she asked, still leaning the chair back and looking at the girl upside down.

"You idiots ruined my bike!" the orange haired girl screamed again, glaring angrily at them.

"What are you screeching about?" she groaned, rubbing her ears that now hurt along with the rest of her body, "Actually why are you screeching at all? This is a medical facility, not a playground."

"How dare you?!" groaning at the continued screeching she got up and went to go make sure Ash and Growlithe were fine, to her amusement the boys were able to sleep through the ear-piercing voice.

"Okay, use your inside voice and _calmly_ tell you what has you so pissed off?" she ordered the orangette, slipping into her officer mode as she did so.

"You two imbeciles pissed off the spearow and a Gyarados who shredded my bike and that Pikachu's lightning fried it!" luckily the yell wasn't approaching window shattering levels this time, but it was still loud.

"We didn't cause the spearow to be pissy, we never even saw the Gyarados, and there was a friggin lightning storm, how do you know it was Pikachu?" she demanded, getting in the orangette's face, neither of them noticing the red surgery room light turning green.

"You two owe me a new bike!" the orange haired girl apparently refused to listen.

"We owe you jack shit." Jane snapped back.

"Language!" Nurse Joy chided, startling them both as Chansey wheeled out a tray with two Pokéballs and a sleeping Pikachu. "Young man," the woman shook Ash's shoulder, startling the rookie trainer awake he jolted up before his eyes settled on the tray "your Pokémon are perfectly alright. A good night's sleep and they'll all be fighting fit, just try to avoid angering any more spearow flocks, alright?" the last part was added playfully as the nurse patted Ash's head and Chansey waved cheerfully before they both went back to work.

Before the argument with the orange haired girl could resume there was a sound of shattering glass, shards raining down from the ceiling along with a gut churning smoke. Coughing, she backed up to where Ash and Growlithe were, her Pokémon leaping down beside her and growling angrily. From the smoke she heard a pair of voices began chanting.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And Make it double!"

"To protect the world from Devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket-"

"Headbutt!" Jane ordered, having been trying to find the source of the chanting since it started and upon hearing the name of the major crime syndicate of Kanto and Johto she ordered the attack.

"Growl!" her canine partner leapt into the smoke as two started voices squawked in alarm, the smoke clearing to reveal two people in white team Rocket uniforms, an ekans, a koffing, and a meowth.

"Why you little brat!" the female of the Rocket duo growled out angrily, reminding Jane of the orangette, "How dare you interrupt our motto?!"

"Iron tail!" Jane didn't bother to banter with the duo whose strength she wasn't sure of, despite their stage one Pokémon. With a howl her partner leapt forward and slammed his now metallic tail against the ekans, slamming it against the Rocket duo who get knocked back down again.

"Koffing!" the poisonous Pokémon tried to charge forwards despite its vacant expression only to be met with an ember. The resulting explosion blinded her, light filling the building as she faintly heard the criminals get blasted away. She was surprised when she didn't feel any pain from the explosion or from being thrown back. Blinking away the spots in her eyes she saw that she and the others were behind the couch which had shielded them from the blast, Ash having pulled the three of them over, but his arm got caught, showing a great deal of burns.

"Young man!" Joy panicked at the burns on Ash's arm while the orangette blacked out from sensory overload.

"It's alright," Ash chuckled, forcing back a wince, "don't they say chicks dig scars?"


End file.
